Assembly line processes can be used in the manufacture of a variety of items. For example, an assembly line process may be used to manufacture a vehicle. In the vehicle manufacturing context, certain systems, methods, and devices are needed to move the vehicle being made through various areas or stations within a plant. In this process, it may be beneficial or practical at times to transfer the vehicle being made from an undercarriage support to a wheel support on a flat top conveyor to provide access to the vehicle in production.
Typically, multiple conveyors are used in the manufacture of a vehicle to transfer the vehicle from an undercarriage support to a wheel support. One such exemplary system includes a conveyor having two flat top conveyor chains that are spaced apart to align with the wheels of the vehicle such that one chain is aligned with the right two wheels of the vehicle and the other chain is spaced to aligned with the left two wheels of the vehicle. Referring to FIG. 1A, an overhead carrier arm (280) is configured to support a vehicle (212a) from the undercarriage during assembly. The carrier arm (280) moves vertically to lower the vehicle (212a) onto a decking shuttle (250). The decking shuttle (250) supports the vehicle wheels. The decking shuttle (250) moves downstream at a faster rate to exit the carrier arm (280), then moves at a slower rate to synchronize with the first conveyor (220). This first conveyor (220) comprises two chains in a spaced apart configuration such that each chain aligns with the wheels of the vehicle (212b). The decking shuttle (250) operates between these two chains. After the decking shuttle (250) synchronizes with the first conveyor (250), it lowers the vehicle (212b) to set the tires on the first conveyor (220). Once the vehicle (212b) is positioned onto the conveyor (220), the decking shuttle vehicle tire support arms retract and lower between the chains of the conveyor (220). The first conveyor (220) then moves the vehicle (212c) further downstream to transfer it to a second conveyor (222). The second conveyor (222) is synchronized with the first conveyor (220). This second conveyor (222) comprises a single wide belt conveyor chain. This single wide belt conveyor allows workers to walk across the conveyor such that the workers can access all portions of the vehicle. Each conveyor of the assembly line is typically driven by a separate motor.
FIG. 1B shows another typical assembly line having multiple conveyors. In this embodiment, the overhead carrier arm (280) lowers the vehicle (212a) onto two decking conveyors (250a, 250b) with lifts that are configured to raise and/or lower. For instance, the overhead carrier arm (280) lowers the front wheels of the vehicle (212a) onto a first decking conveyor (250a) and the rear wheels of the vehicle onto a second decking conveyor (250b). When the carrier arm (280) lowers the vehicle (212a) onto the decking conveyors (250a, 250b), the decking conveyors (250a, 250b) may be in a raised configuration. The decking conveyors (250a, 250b) may then lower and drive the vehicle (212b) downstream to the next conveyor (220) having two chains in a spaced apart configuration. Another conveyor (250c) may be positioned between the decking conveyors (250a, 250b) to transition the vehicle (212b) downstream. The decking conveyors (250a, 250b) drive the vehicle (212b) at a faster pace. The two-chained conveyor (220) is synchronized with the decking conveyors (250a, 250b) to receive the vehicle (212b). As the two-chained conveyor (220) moves the vehicle (212b) downstream, the two-chained conveyor (220) slows to match the speed of the wide belt conveyor (222) that moves at a slower pace.
Another embodiment of an assembly line having multiple conveyors is shown in FIG. 1C. In this embodiment, an inverted carrier (250) is driven by an inverted conveyor (352) to lower a vehicle (212d) on a two-chained conveyor (220), instead of an overhead carrier arm (280). The chains of the two-chained conveyor (220) are in a spaced apart relationship to allow the inverted conveyor (352) to continue moving downstream, through the space between the chains, and underneath of the two-chained conveyor (220) as the inverted conveyor (352) positions the vehicle onto the two-chained conveyor (220). The two-chained conveyor (220) then drives the vehicle (212e) downstream, to a wide belt conveyor (222).
Because of the space between the two chains, it can be difficult to walk between the two conveyors to access all portions of the vehicle. In addition, it can be difficult to synchronize conveyor sections to transition the vehicle through an assembly line having more than one conveyor section. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a multi-strand flat top conveyor having a wide flat top conveyor section. This may allow production of the vehicle to be more efficient by allowing a worker to more easily and safely walk between the conveyors. This may further simplify the conveyor system by allowing the multi-strand conveyors to be driven by a single motor to mechanically synchronize the speed of the conveyors. A multi-strand flat top conveyor can also reduce the floor space and the cost to assemble a vehicle.
While a variety of systems, methods, and devices for assembly line processes have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.